1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus such as an ink jet printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink as an example of liquid which is stored in a liquid accommodation unit onto a medium from a liquid ejecting unit has been known. In such a printer, there is a printer which includes a pressure adjusting unit (pressure adjusting valve) which is also referred to as a self-sealing valve in the middle of a supply flow path of ink from the liquid accommodation unit to the liquid ejecting unit (for example, JP-A-2011-255643).
The pressure adjusting unit includes a pressure chamber which stores ink, and allows the supply of ink from the liquid accommodation unit to the liquid ejecting unit when the pressure of ink in the pressure chamber becomes low due to consumption of ink in the liquid ejecting unit. On the other hand, when a pressure of ink in the pressure chamber becomes high due to a supply of ink from the liquid accommodation unit, the pressure adjusting unit regulates the supply of ink from the liquid accommodation unit to the liquid ejecting unit. In this manner, the pressure adjusting unit adjusts a supplying pressure of ink with respect to the liquid ejecting unit so that the pressure of ink in a nozzle becomes a pressure which can form a meniscus.
Meanwhile, in such a printer, there is a case in which bubbles flow into a pressure chamber of a pressure adjusting unit, and in the related art, such bubbles are discharged from the pressure chamber along with ink through the liquid ejecting unit. However, in such a case, when bubbles remain in the liquid ejecting unit or a nozzle, there is a concern that the ejecting properties of liquid of the liquid ejecting unit may be influenced.
Such a problem is not limited to an ink jet printer, and is generally common to a liquid ejecting apparatus in which a pressure adjusting unit is arranged in a supply flow path through which liquid is supplied to a liquid ejecting unit.